


Il tradimento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Songfic, Traitor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta e Jeeth sono sempre stati amici. Tra i mercenari, però, l'amicizia è un sentimento impossibile.Ispirato alla canzone Ti voglio bene di Tiziano Ferro.





	Il tradimento

Il tradimento

Un pugno raggiunse Vegeta allo stomaco, il saiyan si sporse in avanti e sputò sangue. 

Ginew gli strinse con forza le braccia, tenendogliele immobilizzate con le proprie dietro la schiena. 

Kiwi colpì con un calcio la gamba del principe dei saiyan, che cedette insieme all’altra. 

Ginew sostenne il principe. 

Guldo si tenne la pancia rigonfia e scoppiò a ridere, spalancando la bocca larga. 

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo, le iridi nere erano grigiastre. Ansimò, un rivolo di sangue gli scendeva dalla bocca, il labbro era spaccato e sentiva un sapore di acido mischiarsi a quello metallico in bocca. 

Jeeth piegò la testa in avanti, curvando la schiena e ghignò, i gonfi capelli bianchi gl’incorniciavano il viso dalla pelle vermiglia. Afferrò il principe dei saiyan per i capelli a fiamma e lo raggiunse con una testata, colpendogli la fronte spaziosa. 

Vegeta gridò di dolore, mentre Ginew aumentava la stretta fino a spezzargli entrambe le braccia. 

Butter batté le mani e saltellò sul posto.

“È davvero divertente!” gridò, facendo scattare le gambe con la supervelocità. 

Rikoom si portò una barretta di cioccolato alle labbra e la addentò, sporcandosi le labbra. I gemiti del principe dei saiyan risuonavano nel corridoio, rimbalzando sulle pareti metalliche. 

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, mentre Jeeth gli spezzava l’osso della gamba con una ginocchiata. L’alieno dalla pelle rossa avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del principe dei saiyan.

“Pensavi fossimo amici? Hai dimenticato che tra i mercenari l’amicizia non esiste?” domandò. 

Vegeta gli sputò in faccia, facendolo saltare all’indietro.

“Che schifo!” strillò Jeeth. Si pulì con la mano dallo sputo mischiato a sangue vermiglio.

__

_ Il principe dei saiyan si mise sulle punte, mise le braccia sopra la testa e girò su se stesso. Allungò una gamba davanti a sé, piegandosi il resto della schiena all’indietro, unendo le mani sopra i capelli a fiamma. _

_ “Sai ballare bene. Quasi come quelli della mia squadra” disse la voce di un bambino. Vegeta si voltò di scatto, raddrizzandosi, abbassò le braccia dimenando la coda ed arrossì. _

_ “Credevo non ci fosse più nessuno nella sala allenamento” mormorò. Jeeth ridacchiò e raggiunse il coetaneo, porgendogli la mano. _

_ “Io sono Jeeth, il nuovo membro della squadra Ginew”. Si vantò.  _

_ Il principe dei saiyan guardò la mano e deglutì. Lo stomaco gli gorgogliò e se lo strinse con entrambe le braccia.  _

_ Jeeth ridacchiò. _

_ “Facciamo così. Io ti offro i miei dolci, e tu diventi mio amico”. _

Rikoom ingoiò l’ultimo pezzo di cioccolata e si leccò le labbra, si piegò in avanti e guardò la coda del saiyan. Gocciolava sangue e Ginew la teneva stretta nella mano violacea.

“Secondo me, dovremmo spezzare l’osso anche di quella” propose.

“Provateci e arriverà il giorno in cui vi spezzerò l’osso del collo uno per uno” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. 

Jeeth rabbrividì e indietreggiò, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia. Guardò Ginew, lo guardò ridacchiare e sorrise.

“Dovresti fare meno il gradasso, al momento sei in svantaggio. _E_ lo sarai sempre!” gridò. Allargò le braccia, piegò i gomiti e arcuò le mani ai lati del capo.

“Pensi che l’approvazione di questi quattro cretini valga qualcosa? Loro non sanno cos’è l’onore, ti volteranno le spalle” ringhiò Vegeta. 

Guldo saltò sul piede del principe dei saiyan, facendo schioccare l’osso rotto della caviglia di quest’ultimo. 

Vegeta strinse le labbra e ingoiò il gemito.

“Zitto! Zitto! Stai zitto!” gridò l’alieno dai capelli bianchi. Raggiunse il principe con una scarica di pugni al petto e all’addome. Ringhiò e gli diede una gomitata al mento, spezzandogli la mascella. La vista di Vegeta si oscurò e il principe dei saiyan si accasciò contro il petto di Ginew.

_ Jeeth nascose il viso tra le mani dalle dita affusolate e singhiozzò, le lacrime gli solcavano il viso. Vegeta si alzò dal tronco violaceo su cui era sdraiato e si mise in piedi, superò una felce alta fino alle sue ginocchia e si sedette sul masso giallo accanto all’altro mercenario. _

_ “È per la strage? O hai paura perché rimarremo bloccati in questa giungla fino a domani?” gli chiese.  _

_ Jeeth negò con la testa e singhiozzò più forte, le lacrime gli scendevano tra le dita. Vegeta gli afferrò una ciocca candida e gliela strattonò. _

_ “Sauzer ti ha chiamato di nuovo albino, vero?” chiese.  _

_ Jeeth annuì e il principe dei saiyan incrociò le braccia. _

_ “La prossima volta rispondigli che è ingrassato, con Zarbon funziona” gli consigliò. _

“Ti senti migliore di noi?! Ti senti il più forte?!” gridò Butter. In contemporanea con Jeeth raggiunse l’altra gamba di Vegeta con un calcio, frantumandogli le ossa in più punti. 

Ginew piegò in avanti la testa e penetrò la spalla del principe dei saiyan con un corno, facendogli perdere i sensi.

“Lord Freezer ci punirà se muore” bofonchiò Rikoom. Ginew si caricò il principe sulla spalla e avanzò lungo il corridoio.

“Gli basterà qualche ora nella vasca di rigenerazione” disse. 

Jeeth osservò il volto pallido e sporco di sangue dell’amico. Fece un sorriso storto e chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

< Ho fatto la scelta giusta > si disse.

_ “Guarda!” gridò Jeeth. Indicò le tazzine di plastica sul tavolino di legno alto fino al suo ventre.  _

_ Vegeta si grattò il fianco nudo, si vedevano le ossa delle costole che gli premevano contro la pelle. _

_ “Cosa sono?” domandò.  _

_ L’altro bambino sporse il labbro e sbuffò. _

_ “Sono giocattoli, idiota” borbottò. Le orecchie del principe dei saiyan divennero vermiglie e dimenò la coda. _

_ “Io so cosa sono i giocattoli” brontolò.  _

_ Jeeth osservò le occhiaie violacee del coetaneo. _

_ “Se partecipi alla merenda delle mie bambole, ti regalo dei dolci” promise.  _

_ Vegeta sorrise e dimenò la coda, stringendo i pugni. _

_ “Dolci” mormorò. _

Jeeth incassò il capo tra le spalle, sentì gli occhi pizzicare e aumentò il sorriso.


End file.
